roleplaysfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:The Chad Dylan Cooper/MacFalls Season Summaries + Script Peek!
So we filmed 2 regular MacFalls episodes already! I can't spoil much but anyways, let's go back to the past seasons... 'Season Summary' Season 1: MacKenzie meets Portlyn, a new girl in school. In the middle of the season, MacKenzie attends prom with her. But, things go wrong when Devon destroys it and MacKenzie's hair got on fire and got hit on the head by a disco ball. But Portlyn takes care of him. In the season finale, Portlyn disappears and MacKenzie moves to another town (cliffhanger). Season 2: MacKenzie moves back to the falls when he sees Portlyn and Portlyn tells him to move on. In the middle of the season, he meets Penelope. Penelope loves him but her parents are enemies of MacKenzie's parents. MacKenzie introduces Trevor to Penelope, but they are enemies in their childhood. In the finale, MacKenzie attends another prom for fun and finds out his date is his long lost sister. But his sister leaves him. Season 3: '''Devon continues to fight. Trevor tries to stop Devon, but fails. MacKenzie vows that Devon can have everything except for the falls. But Devon vows that it will soon be his. He meets Chloe, his new love interest. But, Chloe doesn't like Penelope. So, MacKenzie choses from the two. Mac choses Chloe. When Penelope finds out, she battles MacKenzie with Bottles from the water. Water wins and Penelope plans revenge. In the finale, his other half-brother who looks like him pretends to be MacKenzie. '''Season 4: '''MacKenzie returns and orders a case. His half-brother loses and gives up on him. When Penelope finds out, she teams up with Devon. Devon and Penelope team up to destroy the falls and Mac and Chloe's relationship. Mac and Chloe pretend to be just friends but they are secretly dating. But, they confess their love; making Trevor sad at MacKenzie for spending less time with him. Trevor and Mac reconcile their relationship when Mac promises to spend the same amount of time with him like Chloe. In the season finale, Penelope gets sent to jail and Mac and Chloe share a kiss. '''Season 5: Devon still plans revenge. So, he injures Mac. Chloe cares for him. When Trevor finds out, he soon comes back from his vacation. When Mac finally recovers, he battles Devon. But Devon still wins. In the middle of the season, Devon finally gives up when Mac says that he is sorry and Devon is also sorry. After, Mac finds Peytonn (Wesley) a big fan of Mac. But, he is seen to ruin MacKenzie and be the new MacKenzie. So, MacKenzie stops him. In the season finale, Portlyn returns, and Mac must decide from Portlyn or Chloe. He follows his heart and choses Chloe. But, a girl named Kerry, Penelope's cousin, plans revenge. 'Season 6 Sneak Peek!' So that is the review for all seasons! Now, season 6 might be the biggest season yet! Well, MacFalls was announced for 8 seasons. Anyways, this season is exciting. I'll show you title names. ***Spoiler Alert!*** So I'll only say it here! OFFICIAL TITLES FOR SOME SEASON 6 EPISODES! + A script peek from the TV Movie with Sonny! #End of the Falls (finished shooting) #Water from Kerry (finished shooting) #''Revelation By Chloe (now being written)'' #''TBA (now being written)'' #Water or Waiters? A 2-Hour TV Movie (in production) #''And the Winner Is... (announced)'' #''TBA'' #''TBA'' #''TBA'' #''TBA'' #''Water vs. Bottle (announced)'' #''MacKenzie Random! TV Movie (announed crossover)'' #''Christmas Getaway (announced)'' #''Feeling for the Falls (announced)'' #''TBA'' #''TBA'' #''TBA'' #''TBA'' #''TBA'' #''TBA'' So yeah! PEACE OUT! The Chad Dylan Cooper 12:57, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts